The One For Me
by Karmas-a-biotch
Summary: Ariana can't get over the one love of her life Zayn Malik, not knowing why he cut contact with her one year before, after he graduated high school and became famous. She finally attempts to rid him of her heart, but all fails when he comes back in herlife


I sigh as I stare blankly at the words glaring brightly at me from my computer screen. _Zayn Malik and Perrie Edwards Going Out?_ Really? I thought. He had just split up with Rebecca Ferguson. Now Perrie? Getting up off my computer chair, I walk over to my dresser, and look into the mirror.

"He would never like me." I whisper quietly to myself.

I have long brown hair that goes down to my waist, and hazel colored eyes. I'm about 5'7 in height and have a pretty slim figure; but only because working out is almost all I do. I didn't really consider myself pretty. Yeah, I get loads of compliments on how I look almost all the time; but I just don't see what everyone else sees in me. Hearing the door open, I turn around and see my best friend Kara walk back into my room from her never ending trip to the bathroom.

"Could you have taken any longer?" I joke, trying to lighten up my mood, so she doesn't notice my grief. But of-course; being my best friend, she sees right through me. She turns her head and looks at the computer screen, then turns back around, facing me with a worried look on her face.

"Ariana! You-" she started, as I cut her off.

"I know, I know. I should get over Zayn. Blah, blah. You don't have to tell me again." I sigh, and walk over to my bed, lying down. Kara walks over and sits down next to me.

"Ariana.. Listen." She says in an understanding voice. "I know it's hard to get over someone you loved so much, but I'm starting to worry about you. Ever since Zayn graduated, you haven't been the same. You've been acting different all year. You didn't even go to prom!"

I sit up, as she continues talking.

"Plus, he's probably forgotten about you long ago. It's been a year since he graduated and became the one and only Zayn Malik from One Direction. You've _just_ graduated. You need to start having some fun instead of staying home all day. He's probably made loads of new friends and it's time for us to make some more to. Now lets go partayy!" She exclaims as she hugs me tightly with a concerned look on her face. She then gets up and happily dances her way back into the bathroom to get dressed for the party she was going to.

I look down at my hands as I let out a sigh. Memories slowly start to flood back into my head. Zayn and I used to be really good friends. Just in the short time I had known him, we had become so close; nearly inseparable. I just couldn't figure out what had happened to make him cut contact with me indefinitely. It had been my eleventh year and his twelfth year, mid first semester, at Sharfeild High. I remember very clearly.

._.

"Class." Mrs. Samuels, my drama teacher said. "We have a new student. He is new to this school, so be nice."

I wonder who it could be… I thought. I watched as the new boy walked into the classroom and waited to be directed towards his seat. As he faced the classroom, the sunlight coming in from the windows fell on his face, bringing out his facial features. He was tan, had chocolate brown eyes, and looked somewhat middle eastern. His hair was short, and shaved on the sides. He had on a baggy dark blue t-shirt with gray sweatpants on. The teacher walked towards him.

"Class this is Zayn."

He was really cute, apart from what he was wearing. Its seemed as though he didn't try too hard picking out his clothes… Actually..I liked that. The other boys at my school were total douche bags, and tried way to hard to look good. He on the other hand, seemed nice and down to earth by his choice of wardrobe, and because of the fact that he was smiling nicely, instead of just awkwardly standing there, waiting to be seated. I then realized I had an open seat next to me, and it seemed as though the teacher had just noticed to, as she showed Zayn where I was sitting. I could hear laughter as he walked towards me. Turing around, I noticed a group of boys in the back of the room snickering at him. I then heard one of them mutter quietly at Zayn, "School is not for sleeping you know," pointing out his outfit, and laughing quietly.

Annoyed beyond reason, I say to one of the boys, "Says the person who doesn't know how to brush his teeth in the morning," pointing at the pieces of food left in his teeth. He looked down embarrassed, and quickly went back to his work. I turned back to Zayn smiling brightly. He smiled and muttered, "Thanks," as he sat down.

"Hi, I'm Ariana," I said warmly.

"Zayn," He responded quietly. I noticed that he was a bit shy and nervous, so I kept talking to get rid of the tension.

"So how are you liking this school?"

He frowned. "Not so much." Not everyone is quite welcoming."

I smiled. "Don't worry. It'll get better. I'm always here if you need any company or help."

He seemed a bit relieved after I said that, because he didn't look so tense anymore.

"Why did you move here?" I asked nicely.

His face fell. "Because my grandad died, a-and-" he stuttered. "And we wanted to start over by moving to a different place."

Shoot. I thought. Regretting ever asking the question. "I'm so sorry for asking!"

"No it's okay," he smiled, noticing my regret. "I don't mind." The teacher then started the lesson, instructing us on how to stay in character when in front of an audience. I looked over at Zayn and noticed a stressed look on his face.

"You okay?" I whispered silently so I wouldn't rudely interrupt the class.

"Ye- Well no." He responded quietly. I'm just really nervous about taking this class. I'm not so much of a good actor. I'm only taking this class because my mum wants me to."

I smiled. "Don't worry. It'll get really easier as we move along. Trust me. You'll get the hang of it." Then a thought came into my head. "Hey, if you want, I can show you around the Performing Arts Center after school, and then maybe later, take you on a tour of the town? My treat, since you're new. What do you say?"

He seem relieved because he let out a little laugh. "I'd love that!"

Soon after, the last bell rang, I took Zayn on a small tour of the PAC (Performing Arts Center), and around the school. I think he was much more comforted after I showed him everything and reassured him that everything was going to be alright. We then slowly made our way to the parking lot afterwards. I was really glad that I had befriended him. He seemed like a really nice guy, and he was a great addition to my group of friends. I noticed my friends Tammy, Alyssa, Kara, and Jake, standing the school gate about twenty feet away from us, but decided I'd just introduce him tomorrow.

"Do you drive?" he asked surprised; bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah. Why so shocked?" I laughed.

"I don't know. I guess its just because I'm seventeen and I haven't even attempted to learn yet."

"You haven't?" I said, taken aback. "Well my mum and dad really wanted me to get a car, so they wouldn't have to drive me everywhere. See I'm not much of an indoor person."

He laughed as we sat in the car. "How old are you?" Zayn asked.

"Sixteen. So that makes you one year older than me." I pointed out.

"Oh my god. What will we do now?" he joked.

I giggled, as I put the key in ignition.

Zayn turned to me. "Hey. Ariana. I'd really like to thank you for being so nice to me. Not many people are like you, and wouldn't go out of their way to help a random new kid at school. I really appreciate you being so nice; especially on my first day."

I looked at him. Just then the sunlight seeping in through the windows of the car hit his face. Oh my. He had the most beautiful eyes and smile I had ever seen in my life. Behind the baggy clothes, and his shyness, he was just georgous. Especially when he smiled and laughed.

"Zayn!" I said loudly. "There is no need to thank me. I'm always here to help, and be a friend to someone who needs it. See with me, there's no sorry's and no thank you's." I smiled at him and started the car.

He smiled back. "I like that."

It was merely a ten minute drive to my house, and soon we reached our destination.

"Mom, Dad!" I yelled as we walked in the front door. "I'm home!" My parents walked out of the kitchen and into the room we were standing in.

"Mom, Dad, this is Zayn. He's new to town, so I decided I'd take him on a tour a bit later."

They nodded. "Hi Zayn." My mom said kindly. "My name is Kelly, and this is my husband Matt.

"Hi." My dad said. "It's great that you two met. How are you liking your new school?"

Zayn seemed a tad nervous, but loosened up a bit, noticing both my parents kindness. "It's alright."

My dad laughed. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it. And I'm sure Ariana will always be glad to help if you need anything."

"Yeah." Zayn said. "Ariana's really sweet. Love having her around."

I flushed, and looked down at my feet. Why did I have the butterflies all of the sudden? I ignored it, and rushed upstairs. Zayn followed behind me.

"Wow." Zayn said as we walked into my room, noticing the decorations on my wall. "Nice."

I giggled. "Thanks!"

I placed my bag on my computer chair, and then sat down on my bed.

"You like Chris Brown?" He asked; excitedly looking at my poster of him plastered on my wall.

"Yeah! I love him! He makes some amazing music!" I respond happily. "You like him too?"

He looks at me in surprise. "Are you kidding me? I'm a die hard fan! I'd do anything to go to a concert of his!"

We both laughed, and in the end, just listened to Chris Brown songs for an hour, deciding we'd go on the "tour" a bit later. I loved talking to him. He was a really fun guy, and I was really glad we became friends.

"So?" Zayn said. "How about that tour around town?" He winked at me, and I blushed a bright red.

I looked over at him. He seemed really cheerful. He had a huge smile on his face, and it appeared as though he hadn't been this happy for a long time.

**Zayn's Point of View**

I turned to Ariana and noticed she was still staring at me. She quickly looked away, blushing again. She was so pretty. It's hard to beleive someone as beautful as her, could be so sweet. Most of the pretty girls I've encountered in my life are like, "Oh my God, I'm so hot, which makes me better than all of you." But Ariana. She was different. _Good_ different. I liked that. She wasn't like most girls. At first, I was really nervous about going to Sharfeild. Everyone there seemed so mean and unwelcoming. Even some of the teachers were like that. They acted weird in front of me; as if they didn't want me at their school, or acted like I didn't belong there. But after meeting Ariana, I felt like I have nothing to fear. As long as she's there, I felt like nothing can go wrong.

Do I like her? I thought to myself. I turned to Ariana, ignoring the thought.

"How about we go watch a movie?" I suggest happily.

Her face lit up. "I'd love to!"

We ened up going to the theaters and having dinner afterwards. We watched a comedy, so we were laughing all night long. Ariana was really nice company. I enjoyed having her around from the moment I met her. Just in one day, we were like the bestest of friends. After that day, we hung out almost all the time. Whether it was at school, or outside of school, we'd always spend our spare time together. Which was pretty much all the time! Even though I lived about three miles away from her, she'd either be at my place, or I'd be at hers. Her parents didn't mind me either. I could tell they really liked having me as a friend of their daughter. She got along really well with my parents and sisters. Safaa my youngest sister loved her so much, she would tear up everytime Ariana had to leave. Waliyha one of the three, and doniya my older one, loved having her around too. They all ended up becoming really good friends. As for my mum and dad; they loved Ariana beyond reason. I guess it's because of the fact that I'm so happy being around her; and presumably because ever since my grandad had died, all I did was grieve, and stay home all day. Now that I've met her, my life is exciting and at the place where I want it to be. It's really great how a friend can just change your life in a matter of moments. This made my parents admire her even more. Her group of friends were extremely nice too. Tammy, Alyssa, Kara, Jake, and I had become really close ever since Ariana had introduced me to them. Waliyha hung out with us once in a while too, but she mostly stayed with the new friends she had made. Apart from her, Doniya was in college, and Safaa was in middle school. I wonder how they are liking their new schools.

On top of that, everything seemed to fall into place as time went on; from the parties we went to, to the weekends Ariana, her friends, and I spent together. Life seemed almost perfect. I think it was. In fact, at one point, I spent so much time with Ariana, that Kara called her one day, thinking she had replaced her with me. But ofcourse she reassured her about everything. We weren't dating or anything. We were just two friends who really enjoyed eachothers company. But for some reason, it always felt like so much more. Sometimes... I wish it was.

**So thats the end of Chapter One! Comment below, and tell me what you think! Don't forget to vote! Should I keep going, or should I stop? I don't know. But I think this story is going to be a good one :) I've got the whole story planned out, and it's going to be a long one. It's my first fanfic so be nice. And its dedicated to my cousin Sam and Amberr1D for inspiring me to write this :) Thanks so much!  
><strong>

**#1D4Life**


End file.
